culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Smallcreep's Day (album)
Smallcreep's Day is the first studio album from English guitarist Mike Rutherford, released in February 1980 on Charisma Records. It was recorded in 1979 during a period of inactivity from his rock band Genesis, during which Rutherford and Genesis keyboardist Tony Banks recorded their first solo albums at Polar Studios in Stockholm, Sweden. The title track is based on the 1965 novel Smallcreep's Day by Peter Currell Brown, adapted to have a happy ending.Person, Lawrence (February 2009). Curiosities, Fantasy and Science Fiction. Recording Rutherford has said that the album was unexpectedly difficult to create, as he had never before realised the extent to which he relied on the other members of Genesis to help make decisions and handle certain aspects of the music. However, he added that it was a good learning experience for him, since it forced him to learn more about vocals, drums, and keyboards than he had known before.Neer, Dan (1985). Mike on Mike LP, Atlantic Recording Corporation. Former Genesis band mate Steve Hackett telephoned Rutherford and told him that Smallcreeps's Day sounded like a great album and was liked by Genesis' live drummer Chester Thompson also.Rolling Stone Magazine 22 October 2012 A live version of "Out Into the Daylight" was covered by Italian band Elio e le Storie Tese. Reception | rev2 = | rev2Score = }} Steve McMullen, a record store owner and contributor to Allmusic thoroughly panned the album in a retrospective review, saying that Mike Rutherford was incapable of writing "even one memorable song". He also claimed that David Hentschel's production work had marred the Genesis albums Duke and ...And Then There Were Three..., and that it had similarly flawed Smallcreep's Day. Users of the online music guide seem to disagree however, giving the album a four out of five star rating. Track listing All tracks written by Mike Rutherford. ;Side one # "Smallcreep's Day" (24:41) #:I. Between the Tick & the Tock – 3:59 #:II. Working in Line – 3:08 #:III. After Hours – 1:44 #:IV. Cats and Rats (In This Neighbourhood) – 4:51 #:V. Smallcreep Alone – 1:24 #:VI. Out into the Daylight – 3:53 #:VII. At the End of the Day – 5:38 ;Side two # "Moonshine" – 6:26 # "Time and Time Again" – 4:54 # "Romani" – 5:27 # "Every Road" – 4:15 # "Overnight Job" – 5:44 The above listing is from the original UK LP. Sides one and two were swapped for US release on Passport Records. One other track recorded during the sessions for the album, "Compression", was released as the B-side to "Working in Line" (an edited segment from the album's title suite). Personnel *Ant Phillips – keyboards *Noel McCalla – vocals *Simon Phillips – drums *Morris Pert – percussion *Mike Rutherford – guitars, basses *Produced & Engineered by David Hentschel of Dukeslodge Enterprises, Assisted by David Bascombe *Recorded at Polar Studios, Stockholm *Mixed at Maison Rouge Studios, London *Cover designed and photography by Hipgnosis Charts Album References Category:Mike Rutherford albums Category:1980 debut albums Category:1980 albums Category:Albums produced by David Hentschel Category:Charisma Records albums Category:Albums with cover art by Hipgnosis Category:Passport Records albums